


Are You Listening?

by Kay_jay88



Series: Challenge Accepted [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Social Media, based on a tiktok trend, trends/challenges, youtuber!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: Several rings can be heard offscreen as BamBam pretends to ignore it, only taking the ‘call’ when he was sure he had his boyfriend's attention.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Series: Challenge Accepted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686790
Kudos: 28





	Are You Listening?

**Author's Note:**

> so...I still don't have Tik Tok. Please let me know if the format's a bit weird. I'm testing this out to see if I should start writing this series somewhat like this or just stick to the way I've been writing them so far.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!

**Tok by: BamBam1A**

The screen focuses on a dark-haired Asian seated in front of a computer, the sleeves of his violet sweater rolled to his elbows as his fingers dancing across the keyboard in beat to the gunshots that leak through his headset. An arrow is drawn in at the top right with the words “Hit-That_Tuan96” labelling the back of his head, which disappears almost as soon as it came. He’s completely immersed in whatever game he has on that he doesn’t notice the phone being pointed in his direction, nor does he catch the airy giggles that stops midway when he turns to face the camera with furrowed brows, only to return back to shooting his onscreen foes a millisecond after.

** Saw this trending. Decided to try it on bf... **

Floats in the middle of the screen, above the sock covered toes that can be seen wiggling around in the far corner, playfully tapping the man’s bare thigh while he plays.

 _“Hey, Mark.”_ BamBam voices softly offscreen, his words bordering on mischievousness with his signature Thai accent.

 _“Hmm?”_ A hand comes off the keyboard in a momentary pause to its onslaught of murder, lifting one side of his headphones off before continuing on with his carnage. The lens is flipped over to get glimpse of the man recording for a split second, his features blurred into splotches of color at the speed of the lenses being switched between him and Mark.

 _“Nothing, just wanted to know if you could hear me. I can hear you firing shots from here, by the way. Could you turn it down?”_ The Thai man gives his thigh a shove with his foot when another booming explosion blasts out from his earpiece. _“I swear to god, your hearing is gonna go before you turn thirty at this rate.”_

_“Okay, okay. I’ll turn it down. I’m turning it down. Happy?”_

A nasally snicker is his only reply. The camera zooms in on a superhero printed foot lightly rubbing at the area of impact of Mark’s thigh, hiking up his dark basketball shorts higher. Mark rolls his eyes at him before he’s back to whatever it was that he was doing.

** Wait for it...  **

Is captioned at the bottom of the screen after a moment of silence.

Several rings can be heard offscreen as BamBam pretends to ignore it, only taking the ‘call’ when he was sure he had his boyfriend's attention. Although, Mark seems indifferent to his partner’s sudden phone call and even less interested of who could be on the other side while he half listens to the call connecting.

 _“Hey,”_ Mark’s brows twitch into a knot when a deep and unfamiliar voice greets his boyfriend, pure confusion painting his face as he tilts of his head to the left. If one focused hard enough, the wheels in his head can be seen turning, doing overtime in an attempt to put a face and name to the speaker. _“Is your man still around?”_

 _“What the actual fuck.”_ His head swerves towards the camera at neck breaking speed, the look of pure shock and fury burning in his eyes as he pushes off his chair. He lunges forward onto the bed, his precious headphones now flown across the room; lays forgotten somewhere on the ground. _“Who the fuck was that?”_

The lens fades in and out of focus as Mark tries to grab for the phone, pouncing on BamBam with everything that he has. Grunts as well as his demands for the small devices are muffled and distorted while they wrestle each other, a few short glimpses of either men struggling against the other appear in flashes. When the movement stops, the camera is pointing back at a disheveled Mark who glares at it through cold dark brown eyes.

 _“Who is that?”_ The coolness of his orbs melting into hurt, his pupils quivering as he stares at BamBam in question. He wets his lips while a hand comes up to swipe back his messy dark locks. _“How long have you been seeing him?”_

 _“I haven’t, actually.”_ BamBam says, handing his smartphone over to him with the app opened to a tik tok clip while also pulls out his older phone from his sleeve. _“Gotcha!”_

Video ends with Mark at a midway pose to whipping the phone at his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> because it was so short, here's a bonus scene:
> 
> BB: Babe, are you still mad at me?
> 
> M: ...
> 
> BB: I'll treat ya to pizza?
> 
> M: ...pizza?
> 
> BB: mhm.
> 
> M: Fine. Get me a meat lover and I might forgive you. But don't ever do that again or I will seriously beat your ass.
> 
> Any who, thank you for all the comments and kudos in my last fic! <3 I'm so glad you guys like this series, I'll work hard to make more. don't be afraid to leave a suggestion if you have any on a trend/challenge for any social media platform! it might just catch my interest ;)


End file.
